Nous ne sommes pas des légendes
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Par hasard, John tombe sur le deuxième DVD de Mary. Sherlock et lui décide de le regarder, se disant ce qu'ils en pensent maintenant qu'un an s'est écoulé. (Johnlock établie)


**Nous ne sommes pas des légendes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis, une autre fic sur la fin de la saison 4, cette fois du point de vue de John et Sherlock.

Beaucoup des propos tenus sont mon avis, et vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé de le partager.

Enjoy !

* * *

John s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Ce soir, Rose était gardé par Molly, et Sherlock avait résolu leur enquête beaucoup plus vite que prévu – en même temps, Lestrade leur avait vendu un 8 alors que ce n'était même pas un 3. _John_ s'était ennuyé, c'est dire !

Ainsi, comme il était trop tard pour aller chercher Rose qui dormait déjà (et parce que ça les arrangeaient un peu aussi), Molly avait accepté de leur garder la petite fille de presque 1 ans et demi pour la nuit. Et même s'il aurait voulu en profiter pour faire crier de plaisir Sherlock – pourquoi pas contre le mur du salon ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait là – Il se sentait en vérité un peu trop fatigué pour le faire, et voulais juste rester dans son fauteuil à profiter d'une soirée au calme.

Baissant les yeux, John avisa le bazar de DVD dans (et même devant) le meuble télé. Hum, pourquoi pas un petit film ? Ça faisait longtemps…

Décidé, John se leva et se pencha pour faire son choix. Il farfouilla, en se disant – une fois de plus – qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il range, un de ces jours. Se décidant pour « James Bond contre Dr No » - Rien ne vaut 007, et tant pis si Sherlock faisait la tête – il attrapa la boîte en question. Se faisant, il attrapa aussi une pochette de DVD transparente, et se retrouva avec deux DVD dans la main.

Il eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant l'écriture sur le deuxième CD.

 _Vous me manquez._

« -Tu me manque toi aussi. murmura-t-il.

\- John ? » Interpella Sherlock depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, se demandant ce qui avait soudain rendu John aussi triste. Pour toute réponse, John leva la main pour lui montrer sa trouvaille.

« - Oh » dit simplement Sherlock. Il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil. « Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardé.

\- Si, pour Rosie, quand elle sera plus grande et qu'elle voudra voir sa mère autrement qu'en photo. Je préfère lui montrer celui-ci plutôt que la vidéo où elle t'encourage à te droguer ! »

Sherlock ne rétorqua rien, le fixant simplement.

« - Tu veux le voir ? »

John le regarda dans les yeux longuement, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

« - ça ne te dérange pas ? »

\- Je préfère ça à ce Bond » dit sarcastiquement Sherlock en désignant du menton l'autre DVD que John tenait toujours en main. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse protester et défendre son espion préféré, le logicien le coupa dans son élan en attrapant la pochette, et inséra le disque dans le lecteur.

L'image de Mary apparue à l'écran, provoquant une petite crispation chez John sous la douleur qui envahi sa poitrine. Il attrapa la main de Sherlock et la serra. Celui-ci lui renvoya le geste, et alla s'assoir au sol à ses côtés.

Ce visionnage était totalement improvisé, mais Sherlock pensa que ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. Il voulait se rappeler de tout ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

Ainsi, il ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs.

La vidéo se mis en marche, et la voix de Mary résonna dans le 221B, comme si elle n'en était jamais partie.

 _« P.S. : Je vous connais, tous les deux. Je sais ce que vous pourriez devenir sans moi. »_

« - Elle savait déjà, pour nous deux, murmura John en posant la tête sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Tout le monde savait déjà, John, répondit son petit-ami en l'embrasant sur le front. Même nous, on le savait.

\- Oui. Alors pourquoi on a mis si longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait beaucoup d'incompréhension entre nous, et on n'en a jamais discuté. Et nous n'étions pas prêt, je pense. Et après, il y a eu ma chute, et Mary... »

Pensif, Sherlock commença à caresser les cheveux de John.

« - Tu regrettes quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement John. Enfin, il y a certaines choses que j'aurais changées si j'avais pu, mais je ne regrette pas Mary. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter tout le bonheur qu'elle m'a apporté. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, et se reconcentra sur le discours de Mary.

 _« Car je sais qui vous êtes vraiment : un toxico qui se défonce en résolvant des crimes, et un médecin qui n'est jamais revenu de la guerre. »_

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice.

« - Elle nous a bien cerné, hein ? dit John, joueur.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

 _« Mais peu importe qui vous êtes vraiment. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la légende, les histoires. Les aventures. »_

« - C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça, dis John en se renfrognant légèrement. Elle ne nous cerne pas si bien que ça, finalement.

Sherlock saisi la télécommande et mis sur pause, puis se tourna plus vers John, intrigué.

« - Comment ça ?

\- C'est le mot « légende » qui me dérange, en fait. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, mais… Mais nous ne sommes pas des légendes, des héros, juste défini par nos aventures. On est juste toi et moi. Avec nos défauts et nos qualités, nos erreurs aussi. « Légende », ça sous-entend quelque chose de parfait. On est très loin d'être parfait. On est juste humain. »

Sherlock resta silencieux, prenant la pleine mesure de ce que ressentait son compagnon. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça, mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - Elle ne voulait pas dire ça dans ce sens-là, je pense, finit-il par répondre. Mais tu as raison, elle a tort sur ce point-là. En fait, c'est même l'inverse : _la légende, les aventures, ça ne compte pas. Ce qui compte, c'est qui on est vraiment._

\- Les aventures, ça compte un peu quand même. Après tout, c'est notre métier ! Dit John en retrouvant son sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement le tien, je te rappelle ! Rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton faussement boudeur.

\- J'aime être médecin, Sherlock. Et on a besoin de cet argent, surtout avec Rosie !

\- Et bien… même pas deux ans et elle nous saigne déjà à blanc cette petite ! » dit sarcastiquement Sherlock.

John sourit pour toute réponse, et se réinstalla confortablement contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Sherlock le nierait jusqu'à la fin, mais John savait bien qu'il adorait Rosie (preuve en était, par exemple, la vidéo prise en cachette de Sherlock essayant de lui apprendre le tableau périodique. Il avait toujours un sourire tendre en y repensant).

Il reprit la télécommande et relança la vidéo.

 _« Il y a un dernier refuge pour les désespérés, les mal-aimés, les persécutés. Il y a une ultime cour d'appel pour tout le monde. Quand la vie devient trop étrange, trop impossible, trop effrayante, il y a toujours un dernier espoir. Quand tout le reste échoue, il y a deux hommes assis à discuter dans un appartement délabré. Comme s'ils étaient là depuis toujours et à jamais. Les meilleurs et plus sages des hommes que j'aie connus. »_

« - Toi, sage ? Mais bien sûr, le taquina John.

\- Je suis le plus intelligent de nous deux, et ne dit-on pas que la sagesse vient avec l'intelligence ? » Répliqua Sherlock avec un ton faussement docte.

John se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« - Toi, tu connais un proverbe ? Tu disais pourtant que ce ne sont que des phrases toutes faite pour rassurer les faibles d'esprits.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est que pour la populace ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter des mantras vide de sens pour me persuader d'être heureux. C'est juste le proverbe de mon biscuit chinois d'hier soir, je ne l'ai pas encore supprimé.

\- De toute façon, si ce proverbe était vrai, tu serais l'exception qui confirme la règle. Et c'est "la sagesse vient avec l'âge" je te signale » répondit John, ouvertement moqueur.

Sherlock se contenta de lui tirer la langue, et John leva les yeux au ciel. Un homme très sage en effet !

Soudain, quelques mots prononcés par Mary lui firent relever la tête.

 _« My Baker Street Boys »._

« - C'est ridicule, grogna Sherlock.

\- Toi aussi ça te fais penser à un Boys Band ? Rigola John.

\- Pitié ne m'en parle pas, j'ai des images horribles en tête !

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu serais génial en pantalon en cuir, à te déhancher sur scène en chantant des chansons d'amour sirupeuse » le taquina-t-il. Puis il reprit, avec un ton plus suggestif. « Même que je serai ton premier fan. Je te rejoindrais dans les coulisses, et on s'enverrait en l'air sauvagement… »

John fut coupé par les lèvres de Sherlock, manifestement émoustillé par ses paroles. Il y répondit de bon cœur, et n'entendit que d'une oreille les dernières paroles de Mary.

 _« Sherlock Holmes, et le Dr Watson. »_

John se dit que finalement, ça résumait bien leur histoire. Tout dans leur vie avait semblé converger vers cette association, qui les faisait se sentir entier.

Ils n'étaient pas des légendes. Ils étaient juste Sherlock Holmes et John Waston, et c'était parfait.

* * *

Et voilà (à dire avec l'accent anglais pour plus de classe !) Review ?

 **IMPORTANT :** Je le précise au cas où, mais quand je dis que cette association les fait se sentir entier, je ne parle pas de leur couple, je parle de leur amitié, de ce qu'ils étaient dans la saison 1 (bien que je pense qu'ils éprouvaient déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre à ce moment-là). Même si Mary était vivante, John penserait quand même ça ! Car si John a besoin de Mary et Rose, il a aussi besoin de Sherlock. **Je ne dis donc absolument pas que John se sent entier maintenant que Mary est morte.**

Sinon, les propos des personnages sont, comme je l'ai dit au début, mon avis sur la dernière scène de la saison 4. Je vais un peu plus le développer ici, et vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé de lire.

Donc comme vous le savez sûrement, je crois à TJLC, une théorie de fan qui pensait que le Johnlock kiss deviendrait canon. Qu'ils sortiraient ensemble explicitement quoi. J'ai bien sûr été déçu que ce soit finalement pas le cas, mais contrairement à beaucoup de TJLCers, j'ai beaucoup aimé la fin (et le dernier épisode en général), car je trouve que même si c'est en sous-texte, la fin est quand même carrément Johnlock (évidemment, vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, je le respecte tout à fait), et qu'au-delà de ça, elle conclut très bien cette série !  
Mais j'ai quand même quelques problèmes avec cette fin, dont l'un des plus gros est le mot « légende », et le « ce que vous êtes vraiment ne compte pas », qui me rendent très triste. Quand j'ai entendu ce passage, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait ces personnages que j'adorais, avec leurs imperfections et leurs failles, et qu'on les mettait sur un piédestal, me les rendant tout d'un coup inaccessible. Ils ne sont pas des légendes, ni des héros, ni parfait ! Tous ces épisodes ou je me suis attaché à eux, ou j'ai découvert leurs faiblesses, leurs problèmes, où j'ai compatie avec eux, été joyeuse avec eux, en colère avec eux, ça ne compte plus alors ?  
Comme je l'ai fait dire par Sherlock, c'est l'exact contraire qui est vrai : la légende, ça ne compte pas (je dirais même que ça n'existe pas). Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'ils sont vraiment.  
Un autre problème que j'ai, c'est le « les hommes les plus sages que j'ai connue ». D'accord, Sherlock a beaucoup évolué au cours des quatre saisons, et il est devenu plus mature, mais sage… Bien qu'honnêtement, je pense que ce passage ne m'aurait pas posé problème s'il n'y avait pas eu juste avant la scène ou Mme Holmes dit à Sherlock « Tu as toujours été l'adulte ». Dieu, que ça peut me faire grincer des dents à chaque fois que j'y pense ! Non, Sherlock n'a jamais été l'adulte entre Mycroft et lui, et c'est ce qui rend la relation entre les deux frères si intéressante ! Raah, ce que ça m'énerve…  
Il y a aussi le « Baker Street Boy » qui me gêne un peu, mais c'est juste que je trouve cette expression stupide.

Enfin, mon plus gros problème avec cette fin : Que ce soit Mary qui le dise. Je sais qu'elle leur donne sa bénédiction et que c'est beau, mais… pas là, quoi ! Elle leur donne déjà sa bénédiction dans l'épisode précédent en plus. Déjà, le truc du deuxième DVD, ça rend le tout stupide je trouve, et surtout, elle est morte, il est temps qu'elle parte. Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais c'est le cas ! John avait réussi à lui dire au revoir dans l'épisode précédent, de façon brillante en plus, et c'était une fin parfaite pour le personnage de Mary. Ce n'était juste pas à elle de dire ces mots, et ça aurait eu bien plus de force dit par Sherlock ou John.

Et quand même, je trouve que c'est vraiment une occasion manqué. Je suis peut-être une idéaliste, peut être qu'un baiser entre eux aurait juste déclenché une vague de « des pédés, c'est dégueulasse ! » et c'est tout, mais quand je pense à l'avancé que ça aurait été, ça me rend triste. Surtout que maintenant, beaucoup de personne qui commente et analyse le dernier épisode n'en parle pas. C'est même pire que ça : tout le monde parle du sous-texte du Sherlolly et du Adlock en disant que c'est « confirmé » et qu'on ne peut plus nier que Sherlock ait couché avec Irène par exemple, et personne ne parle du sous-texte de Johnlock, qui est pourtant flagrant ! Je ne nie pas que l'on puisse avoir ces lectures de l'épisode, mais jamais je ne dirais que c'est « confirmé ». D'ailleurs, je ne dirais jamais non plus que le johnlock est confirmé, car ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est en sous-texte, ce qui permet à chacun de se faire sa propre lecture, avec ses propres ship.

Bon, maintenant que je me relie, je me rend compte que je charge beaucoup cette fin, alors que je dis l'avoir aimé. Mais c'est vraiment le cas ! J'ai adoré les plans avec Sherlock et Eurus, ils sont vraiment superbe, ainsi que leurs relations, et le morceau de violon qui fini par le thème de la série est très beau et accompagne parfaitement les images, la reconstruction du 221B est plaisante à voir, ainsi que leur interactions avec Rosa, et j'aime bien la description du 221B que Mary fait. J'ai vraiment aimé cette fin malgré ses défauts :)

Bref, tout cela est déjà bien trop long ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque-là, vous pouvez avoir un cookie :) N'oubliez pas que ceci n'est que mon avis, et que je comprends et respecte que vous puissiez en avoir un autre. Si vous voulez en parler, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
